


Вновь зима придет

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Series: Лесная царевна [5]
Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Fanfiction, Fire Magic, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, RPF, slavic fantasy, Яр немного Яра, а Саша сжигает людей, леший!Саша, мавка!Яр, мавьелешее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/fem!Ярослав Баярунас, Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Series: Лесная царевна [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910119
Kudos: 1





	Вновь зима придет

Снег идет.

В сашином лесу тихо-тихо, только едва слышно, как снежинки шуршат. Они лес белым пологом устилают, прячут его, укрывают от промозглых загулявших ветров. Ручеек маленький замерзает, коркой льда покрывается, искрясь на редком холодном солнце. Ручеек полностью еще не промерз, но вода подо льдом густеет и медленно течет, лениво.

Все зверье по норам прячется, только лиса иногда острый нос высовывает, шевеля потемневшими ушками, фырчит и обратно прячется: не охота ей, рыжей, вылезать. Сипухи оживляются по ночам, своими криками порой лес пробуждая.

Снег все тропинки заваливает, пожухлые листья, травы и землю укрывает. Поле спит, уставшее за лето. Лес тоже засыпает-дремлет, сонно ветками ворочая, скрипит, сквозь дрему отзываясь своему хозяину.

Тихо.

Саша этой холодной тишине улыбается. Саша теплые шкуры на плечах поправляет, в шаль своей мавки кутается. Ему и не холодно почти, он босыми ногами по снегу ступает, фырча тому, как скрипит снежный наст под ногами. Саша по лесу медленно бродит, деревья усыпляет, куст молодой успокаивает: тот тревожится, что земляника — его подружка — весной не проснется. Лес сквозь сон по-доброму улыбается. Саша холодной коры пальцами заботливо касается. «Когда идет снег — всегда тепло», — думает он, кутаясь сильнее. Холод иногда и до него добирается.

Саша к избушке медленно бредет, выдыхая устало. Ему и самому спать завалиться хочется, шкурами и одеялом укрыться, притягивая Яра к себе, в макушку его лохматую уткнуться, поцеловать ласково. Яр, наверное, спит еще. Саша по тропинкам проходится, мимо задремавшего на зиму озера, на полянку выбирается, едва в сугроб не провалившись, и замечает вдруг, что из трубы в избушке дым идет. Он по ступенькам поднимается — те скрипят протяжно — и дверь распахивает, впуская ледяной воздух внутрь.

Яр, развалившийся на кровати на животе, ежится, нос в шкурах пряча, и на Сашу из-под лохматых темных волос смотрит. Саша его обнаженную поясницу подмечает, невольно облизываясь. Яр улыбается совсем чуть-чуть, одними уголками губ, и руки к нему протягивает.

— Сашенька. Вернулся.

Тот дверь закрывает, запирая засов, отряхивается весь, шкуры снимает, вешая их на крючья сушиться. Саша пару поленьев в камин подбрасывает, растапливая, давая огню заняться сильнее, руки греет, сжимая окоченевшие пальцы. Саша потягивается, плечами ведет, позволяя шали на пол упасть, и к Яру поворачивается медленно. Тот одеяло откидывает, отодвигаясь к стене, упираясь в нее худой спиной.

— Что не спишь, сердце мое? — Саша на край кровати садится и руку медленно протягивает, словно испугать своего Яську боясь, живот его поджавшийся ладонью накрывает, выпирающие ребра перебирает и выше ведет, путаясь в длинных лохматых волосах пальцами. Яр льнет к нему, изгибаясь всем тонким телом, голову на коленях устраивая.

— Без тебя не спится, — шепчет тихонько, в глаза вглядываясь. Саша в его нежности тонет. Саша его любящий взгляд ч у в с т в у е т. — Холодно. Зачем ты уходил?

— Лес обошел, пока светло. Не все еще уснули, — объясняет тот, перебирая темные пряди, прочесывая, висков касаясь кончиками пальцев. Яр жмурится от удовольствия. — Не хотел тебя будить.

— Без тебя все равно проснусь, почувствую. Удары сердца — я их даже во сне считаю, — урчит Яр, вновь переворачиваясь на живот и болтая в воздухе ногами. Саша пальцами по обнаженной пояснице скользит, выступающие позвонки очерчивая, гладит осторожно, зная, как Яр вздрагивает от его холодных рук. — Сашенька, — он поворачивается, изгибаясь, Сашу к себе тянет, заставляя над собой нависнуть, сильные плечи оглаживает, предплечья. Тот на него все же падает, подминая под себя и обнимая, в руках сжимает. Яр у него под боком клубочится, голову на его согнутой руке устраивая.

— Спи, Яська, — Саша его не глядя чмокает, в нос попадая. Яр фырчит забавно. Яр в него тычется. — Не хочу никуда вылезать. С тобой тепло.

Яр урчит, лбом утыкается ему в грудь, обнимая за шею. Саша губами по его острому плечу ведет, лаская. Яр до самой темноты спит, свернувшись маленьким клубком. Он потом глаза с трудом продирает, зевает, выворачиваясь из теплых объятий, неловко стукаясь коленкой о стену, замирает, оперевшись на сашин бок, и пальцы чуть сжимает. Саша хмурится, отворачиваясь и возмущенно прижимая уши к голове.

— Саш.

— Спать.

— Саша.

— Спи я сказал.

— Ну, Саш! — Яр в его бок лбом тычется, а потом легко прикусывает, тут же зализывая. Саша подскакивает. Саша от него чуть на другой край кровати не отпрыгивает, ладонями закрываясь. Мавка довольно зубами щелкает. — Ты же… Не только деревьями управлять можешь?

Саша кивает осторожно.

— Всем, что в моем лесу. Ты же знаешь, Яська. Я из камней сложил камин, — задумчиво бормочет Саша, кусая губу. Он к Яру ладонь протягивает, пальцы с ним переплетая. Яр к нему подползает осторожно, юркает ближе, прижимаясь к боку, и костяшки целует, ладонь, косточку на запястье. — Что ты хочешь?

— Сделай озеро. Маленькое.

Саша фырчит, усмехаясь.

— А твое тебя уже не устраивает? — спрашивает он весело, притягивая Яра к себе. Тот грустнеет неуловимо, хмурится, прикусывая губу, так, что один клычок трогательно торчит. — Сделаю, — торопливо меняется Саша. — Ясь?..

— Прости, — часто-часто моргает, изворачиваясь, и прижимается плотнее, пряча лицо на груди. Саша чувствует, как взлетают вверх-вниз мокрые ресницы. — Я… Прости, Сашенька.

Саша его в макушку чмокает и из постели тянет, впихивая в теплую длинную рубашку, прикрывающую узкие бедра, шнуровку затягивает на груди и широкий пояс на животе застегивает. Яр урчит смущенно и самую капельку вопросительно, приникая к ласковым рукам ближе, льнет доверчиво. Саша шерстяную ткань на его плечах поправляет, в шкуры кутает, чтоб не холодно было, и длинные волосы под них прячет. Саша сам торопливо одевается, почти запинаясь на пороге и едва не слетая кубарем в сугроб со ступенек, — Яр хихикает тихонько, прикрыв рот кулаком. Саша хмурится, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и волком обращается, вставая на лапы, хвостом машет, припадая и возбужденно порыкивая. Яр к нему спрыгивает, обнимая за шею, и на спину неловко залезает, ерзая по жесткой холодной шерсти. Внизу живота наливается тяжестью.

Саша с места срывается, красивым прыжком перемахивает через сугроб — на волчьих лапах по снегу бежать и проще, и быстрее. Яр дергается на его спине, едва не слетая, сжимая ногами бока и почти ложась на мощную шею. Саша урчит, уходя недалеко от избушки, замирает, чувствуя рядом подземный ручеек. Яр на снег спрыгивает легко, запинаясь в собственных ногах под сашино ворчание, и лбом в его плечо тюкается, прижимаясь, шепча что-то.

Саша принюхивается и к воде тянется, чуя, что вода его мавке подчиняется, по голой земле лапами скребет, пытаясь магией ее почувствовать. Он корней касается, направляя их иначе, до земли вновь дотрагивается, пуская разлом и медленно его расширяя. Ель рядом с ним скрипит, пододвигаясь, образовывая в земле провал. Саша медленно подходит к нему, хвостом восторженно метя: он сам не ожидал, что получится. Лес на него устало смотрит: мол, и что на этот раз тебе в голову взбрело? Саша на него порыкивает.

Саша Яру в поясницу мордой тычется, в бок, руку дрожащую лижет осторожно. Саша сам озеро не сделает, не сможет, не подчинится ему вода из ручейка подземного. Он в Яра утыкается, ворча вопросительно, скулит тихонько.

Яр всхлипывает.

— Я… Сашенька!.. — он на мгновение за сашину шею цепляется, обвивает тонкими руками, звонко чмокая в мокрый холодный нос. Яр на колени опускается, садится, касаясь пальцами холодной земли. Его трясет всего, руки дрожат, а сердечко часто-часто бьется. Саша клубком сворачивается вокруг его ног, укрывая пушистым хвостом. Яр в его шерсти одной рукой путается, перебирая, и к ручью подземному тянется. Яр когтями в землю зарывается, пальцы пачкает, впиваясь в нее сильнее. Ручей ему подчиняется, заполняя водой разлом: сначала едва-едва, а потом все быстрее и быстрее. От воды пар поднимается, и Саша удивленно на лапы вскакивает, чихая и отфыркиваясь. Он тявкает недоуменно, носом в Яра тычется, следя за тем, как тот воду заговаривает.

Яр с берега наклоняется, горячей, почти обжигающей воды касается тонкими пальцами, заставляя ее забурлить. Он улыбается, обнажая острые зубы, и на обернувшегося человеком Сашу смотрит.

— Озеро! — почти светится Яська. — Горячее!..

Саша фырчит, смеется. Он одежду скидывает и, разбежавшись по снегу, прыгает в воду, подняв тучу брызг. Яр ошарашенно замирает. Яр в чем есть за ним едва не кидается — Саша выныривает быстрее, зачесывает назад мокрые волосы со лба и ногами плещет.

— Иди сюда, — Яра зовет, легко взмахивая рукой, — сам же хотел, — он к берегу ближе подплывает, упираясь руками в землю и Яра подхватывая. Тот верещит, царапаясь, хохочет, в сашины плечи вцепляясь. Яр стонет от удовольствия, нырнув на глубину. С ногами вместо хвоста плавать непривычно, Яр ими перебирает неловко, плещется, руками разводя, и вновь ныряет.

Яра от теплой воды в е д е т. Он весь раскраснеться успевает, запыхаться, и синие глаза искорками удовольствия светятся. Саша его в руки ловит, сжимая поперек груди, ведя пальцами по худым бокам и впалому животу, накрывая его раскрытой ладонью. Яр зубами клацает невольно.

— Голодный, — подмечает Саша, легко его поглаживая и к себе разворачивая. — Охотиться когда пойдем?

Яр смущается. Яр глаза прячет, Сашу за шею обхватывая.

— Я боюсь, — выдыхает слабо, прижимаясь к Саше, утыкаясь ему в шею. Саша Яра осторожно подхватывает, обнимает, одной рукой удерживая под бедрами. Яр расслабляется, стонет тихонько, чувствуя, как от тепла из тела уходит напряжение. Щеки щиплет на морозе, и Яр под воду голову опускает, отогреваясь и в сашиных объятиях нежась. Он к Саше льнет, наслаждаясь теплом.

Саша по спине его ведет руками, между ягодиц скользит пальцами, входя сразу двумя. Яр довольно выгибается. Яр насаживается, цепляясь за сашину шею, и ноги шире разводит, ерзая. Саша внутри пальцы сгибает — Яр вскрикивает, вскинувшись, — и почти сразу собой заменяет, двигается осторожно, рыча, чувствуя туго обхватывающие член стенки.

Яр приподнимается медленно, стонет, ощущая Сашу в с е б е. Он зубами щелкает, вскидываясь на нем, и к животу притирается возбужденным членом. Саша его сжимает коротко и глубже толкается, вырывая судорожный вздох. Яр носом по его плечу ведет и, не выдержав, кусает осторожно, кровь слизывая, стонет, сжимаясь и чувствуя горячее семя внутри, ближе прижимается. Саша Яра стискивает поперек спины, и в Навь утягивает, и его, мокрого, на пол уже внутри избушки роняет, вновь входя в податливое разгоряченное тело.

Яр стонет, царапаясь, поддаваясь и принимая сильные толчки. Яр подмахивает слабо, позволяя Саше себя брать, как тому захочется. Саша рычит, прикусывая, и глубже вбивается, заставляя вскрикнуть. Яр хнычет — внизу живота плавит удовольствием — и выплескивается.

Саша Яра целует.

Саша на него устало падает, подминая под себя и не выходя, и прикусывает, когда Яр возиться начинается. Тот урчит-шипит недовольно, кусаясь в ответ. Саша чувствует, что его мавка голодная, и руку протягивает, подставляя запястье, мол, пей, знаю же, что хочешь. Яр невольно облизывается. У него от голода в животе ноет. Яр губами по его пальцам ведет, костяшки целует, лижет осторожно. Он клыками сашино запястье царапает, слизывая темную кровь, прикусывает бережно — нежно — и делает маленький глоток. Саша его держит, обнимает, прижимая к груди, по виску губами ведет, по выпирающим, очерченным скулам, по щекам. Яр шипит, приподнимая верхнюю губу, и Саша смешно фырчит, чмокая его в кончик носа.

Яр из-под него выворачивается осторожно, окровавленными губами прижимаясь к его, лижет, выпрашивая поцелуй, — Саша целует нежно — и садится, потирая поясницу. Саша на спину переворачивается, довольно потягиваясь, лопатки сводя. Яр его по груди легко царапает.

— Огонь мне разведешь? — спрашивает он и вдруг замечает, как Саша хмурится: не любит огонь, хоть и может его себе подчинять. — Сашенька.

Тот кивает, приподнимаясь на локтях, — Яр на обнаженные грудь и плечи засматривается — и заставляет сначала темно-бордовое, разгорающееся алым пламя вспыхнуть на поленьях. Яр улыбается. Яр благодарно Сашу в губы чмокает и принимается со сковородкой возиться, не удерживаясь и подцепляя из кадки пару кусочков соленой рыбы, сразу отправляя их в рот и облизывая пальцы. Яр мясо с сыром на сковородку опускает, вытряхивая растолченных сухарей из баночки, чтобы себе рыбу пожарить. Сашка за ним следит довольно, облизывается, так со шкур на полу и не поднимаясь, только раскидывается сильнее. Яр под его взглядом дрожит, с ноги на ногу переминается. Из него течет.

Яр знает, что Саше еще его хочется, что Саша растущую луну чует. Яр в пояснице прогибается невольно, упирается в нее ладонью, замирая так на мгновение, и за травами тянется.

— Не холодно? — Саша к нему ближе перебирается, принюхиваясь, ушами пушистыми дергает. Саша руку ярову на мгновение ловит, пальцы поглаживая. — Яська. Сердце мое.

— Твое, — тот разворачивается, в губы чмокая невесомо. — Попробуешь?

Саша кивает легко, облизываясь, когда Яр когтями маленький кусочек подхватывает со сковородки, шипит и ему протягивает. Саша клыками мясо берет, стараясь пальцы не задеть, лишь языком, дразня, проходится по фалангам. Яр его губы касается, замирая, наблюдая завороженно. Саша сглатывает медленно.

И целоваться лезет.

Яр урчит на него возмущенно, сковородку с огня переставляя на стол, и другую — поменьше — устраивает на углях. Он сухари поджаривает, успев пару рыбин почистить от чешуи и аккуратно выпотрошить. Яр от Саши отворачивается, смущаясь, чтобы тот не видел, и быстро сердце с печенью съедает, на сковородку рыбу пристраивает, обваляв в сухарях.

— Саш.

— Что? — тот ушами дергает.

— Ты есть будешь?

— Буду, — отвечает, — но с тобой. Сядешь и угомонишься, и вместе поедим.

Яр урчит удивленно, смущается вдруг, рубашку надевая и в шаль кутаясь, тарелки достает, протянув Саше нож и оставшийся хлеб.

Саша потом за бревнами и поленьями выходит, складывая их у камина сушиться, мелкие ветки собирает, связывая их в охапку, пучки трав развешивает и мясо над огнем оставляет, чтобы за ночь запеклось. Саша со стола убирает, отряхнув расшитую скатерть — ведьмин подарок. Яр Сашу просит ставни закрыть. Мерзнет. Саша думает на двери полог какой сделать, чтобы холод меньше внутрь избушки сочился, и пол весь укрыть. Яська у стола возится, тарелки в кадке с водой замачивая, лоб устало утирает, сдувая выбившуюся прядь. Саша камин сильнее растапливает, чтобы жарко было, чтобы мавка его любимая не мерзла.

Саша из избушки выходит, дверь осторожно прикрыв, и морозный воздух вдыхает. Ветер волосы треплет, Саша ушами ведет, прислушиваясь, — гомон деревни до него долетает. Ему тревожно становится. Люди к лесу близко.

Саша думает, что Яра бы охотиться на реку увести, что плохо его мавке, мучается она.

Яр, из избушки выглянувший, к его спине жмется. Он обратно в теплый полумрак камина и своих мавьих огоньков хочет. Саша к нему поворачивается, его целует медленно, задумчиво, к губам прижимается ласково.

— Я вернусь скоро. Ложись.

Яр головой мотает, знает, что Саше волком надо, что тот бежать хочет, драться. Яр волчицей обернуться пытается, но сил не хватает, и он едва не падает, к Саше льнет, всхлипывая.

— Ты устал. Иди, — Саша целует его, в избушку подталкивая. Он тянется гибко и на волчьи лапы встает. Саша в лесную чащу срывается, в темную, непролазную, воет, чтобы Яр знал: он рядом. Саша по лесу пробегается, лапы разминает, на луну белую-белую круглую порыкивает. Луна его манит. Луна над ним насмехается, шепчет ему: иди к своей волчице.

Саша обратно к избушке срывается, возвращаясь, когда Яська уже спит, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, игрушку свою к груди прижав и носом в клубок из сашиной шерсти уткнувшись. Он Сашу во сне зовет. Яр дрожит, всхлипывая, одеяло сбив в ноги, мечется. У Саши сердце сжимается. Саша его обнимает, баюкая. Саша греет, укрывая своей магией поверх рук, оберегая. Яр сонно ему тычется в шею, прижимаясь, и к груди льнет, в частые после быстрого бега удары сердца вслушиваясь. Саша рядом.

Саша его осторожно двигает, ложится, притиснув к себе, кутая и согревая. Яр снова клубком сворачивается, будто стараясь стать как можно меньше. Саша растрепанные черные волосы целует.

— Ты — мое сердце, — шепчет, поглаживая острые плечи. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю, Яська-Ясенька, как же тебя не любить можно…

Саша его страхи чует. Саша рычит на них, гонит в темноте избушки, в алых отсветах догорающего пламени. Саша знает: черная луна, та, что темная, дикая, сокрытая от человеческих глаз, — она младшая сестра белой — зовет их обоих.

Он Яра парой ночей позже на реку, еще не закованную льдом, утаскивает. Яр шипит на него, зубы скаля, плещет хвостом по воде, сидя на берегу. Он к Саше руки тянет. Саша рядом волком кружит, тявкает возбужденно, рычит и Яру в спину мордой утыкается. Яр ныряет все же. Вода все тело обжигает: у него зубы стучат, а руки сводит от холода, ему плыть тяжело. Саша по берегу за Яром следует, принюхивается встревоженно.

Выше по реке деревенская баня.

Саша знает, что парни за девками и в такой мороз подглядывают. Саша через сугробы перепрыгивает и воет протяжно, пугая парней деревенских. Он слышит, как те кричат, девки визжать начинают, гоня подглядывавших к реке. Саша с места срывается, рыча, его в снегу во тьме не видно. Саша слышит плеск и надрывный вскрик. Кто-то в ледяную воду свалился. Саша к берегу кидается, видя алые разводы.

Яр горло девчонке в этот раз перегрызает в один миг, на глубину ее утягивая. Девчонка брыкается, уже сознание теряя, смотрит на него чернющими глазами. Красивая, гибкая, Яр в грудь ей вгрызается, ломая ребра и когтями раздирая мясо. Его мутит от голода, и живот болит нестерпимо.

От первого кусочка и крови становится дурно.

Яр жмурится, зубами отрывая плоть от кости и проглатывая, не жуя. Под водой есть тяжело, его уже колотит от холода, он руку у девчонки буквально отгрызает, кровью ее едва не захлебываясь. Яр выныривает у берега, Сашу ища. Тот рядом мечется взволнованно, хвостом машет. Яр к нему окровавленными руками тянется, за шею обхватывает, в нос благодарно чмокая.

— В лес иди, беги, прошу, я водой обернусь, со мной все хорошо будет. Беги, Сашенька, — шепчет и вновь на глубину ныряет. Яр вдруг сквозь толщу воды злой крик слышит.

— Волк! Огромный! Волчья стая!

— Волчья!..

— Они!..

— Один Наську загрыз!

Яра трясет. Яру страшно, он к Саше обратно кидается, порываясь вынырнуть, защитить, но тот за деревьями уже спрятался. Яр обмирает: деревенские на его Сашку подумали. Он плачет, в воду торопливо ныряя и из озера своего выплывая, босым по снегу к Саше бежит. Яр слезы со щек утирает, едва живой от страха, у него сердечко часто-часто бьется. Он в Сашу врезается, на лед отлетая, спиной больно ударяется и все же плачет взахлеб.

— Саша!..

— Я здесь, сердце мое, Яська, — Саша его подхватывает, целуя в ледяные щеки. — Что с тобой? Ранен? Они тебя?..

— Саша-Сашенька, они тебя видели! — Яр на шею ему кидается, всхлипывая и по щекам слезы размазывая. Саша капельку крови у него с губ сцеловывает.

— Не найдут, — рычит Саша, обнимая, подхватывая под спину и колени, и в Навь уходит, в избу на руках относя. Яр рыдает, без сил за него цепляясь, себя виня. Яр мечется, дрожит в его руках, хватаясь отчаянно. Ему страшно. Саша его в объятиях своих прячет.

Саша продрогшего, измученного Яра вытирает, волосы мокрые заматывает, помогая теплую рубашку надеть и носки. Яра все еще трясет. Он икает, едва не давясь, рукавами слезы утирая, и к Саше тянется, к его груди прижимаясь.

— Саша-Сашенька, родной, не уходи… Саша!

— Не уйду, — обещает тот, острые скулы зацеловывая.

— Саша.

— Что, сердце мое?

— Я… — Яр сглатывает. Кадык по тонкому горлу вверх-вниз взлетает. Яр жмурится, губы кусая. — Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает будто впервые и целует порывисто, тут же под одеялом прячась. Саша к нему лезет, в темноте и тепле устраиваясь, выдыхая, и в острое плечо чмокает.

— Люблю, — вторит ему Саша. — Ты поесть успел?

Яр головой дергает, сжимаясь в комочек. Он Саше в грудь лбом утыкается, обнимая его за пояс.

— Чуть-чуть.

— Яська?

— Я в озере своем спрятал, — мотает головой тот. — Саш…

— Пусть только сунутся к лесу, — рычит он и Яра бережно целует. — Хочешь к озеру отнесу?

Яр хнычет тихонько.

Саша к лесу прислушивается, когда Яська в его руках засыпает, измучившись. Саша по лесу своей магией проходится, поле ворошит, будит его, по тропинкам к деревне ведет. Тихо.

В деревне огня много, Саше это не нравится. Люди гомонят, и рыдает кто-то, ругается. Саша думает — отобьются. Саша Яра в обиду не даст. Он вокруг Яра сворачивается, его к себе тянет ближе, к сердцу, к магии своей, чтобы защитить. Саша его сберечь хочет больше жизни своей.

Саша его л ю б и т больше жизни.

Он просыпается от вороновых криков. И людских. Лес горит.

Саша волком с места срывается, рычит, в Навь кидаясь, быстрее к самому краю леса мчится. Они колдуна привели, людишки жалкие, чернокнижника проклятого. Саша по тропам вихрем злым проносится, тревожно воя, за ним взмывают с деревьев вороны и сипухи, растворяясь в ночной тьме. Черная луна висит на небе почти невидимая.

Весь лес сашин магией пропитан, он гудит: деревья скрипят, ветер поднимается, метелью проходясь по земле. Лес защищается.

Но защита сашина трещит под напором.

И падает.

Саша с рыком в толпу деревенских влетает, клыками в чью-то руку впиваясь, перекусывая с легкостью кости и жилы. Человек кричит. Горячая кровь заливает все вокруг. Саша сильнее вгрызается, кидаясь на людей, и вдруг взвизгивает: кто-то бьет его по спине топором.

Он едва на землю не падает, лапы нещадно пронзает болью. Его снова острием под лопатку бьют, серпами по лапам режут. Саша до своего леса дотянуться пытается, до камня-сердца, и чувствует, как на шею и спину накидывают веревки, душат его. Саша рычит отчаянно.

Лес слишком далеко.

Саша вскидывается, огрызаясь, одну из веревок рвет, не обращая внимания на боль. И дергается, ч у в с т в у я. Яся на занесшего топор мужика кидается со спины. Тот ее на землю швыряет. Саша рычит от ярости, за нее боясь, его маленькой, хрупкой Ясе больно. Она взвизгивает и пищит — почти кричит, — напарываясь на вилы в руках у кого-то из деревенских мужиков. Она мечется, пятная белый снег своей кровью, скулит от ужаса, пытаясь до Саши добраться.

Саша ее боль чувствует.  
Его Яся едва дышит.

Саша мужику горло перегрызает, вырывая кости и мышцы, грызет, дерет, своей боли не замечая. Яська. Ему до своей волчицы бы только добраться. Саша прыжком сбивает с ног чернокнижника, которого деревенские притащили, руку ему откусывает, выбивая нож, и над Ясей замирает, укрывая ее своим телом. С клыков кровь капает на землю. Яся под ним бьется, скулит от боли, лапами перебирая, пытаясь встать. Она воздух тянет, воет почти и к нему льнет отчаянно. Саша ее в пасть лижет, в нос, к ней, тоненькой, прижимаясь, рычит на выживших деревенских и в Навь Ясю утягивает.

Саша их до избы дотащить не может. Он падает, вываливаясь из навьих теней, едва успев Ясе в загривок вцепиться, чтобы та не застряла там во тьме, едва живая. Саша на нее рушится, придавливая собой, с трудом отползая, и скулит отчаянно. Горько. Саша все отдать готов, чтобы Яся выжила. Саша молит лес о помощи, защитить просит, спасти его волчицу, его сердце. Саша всхлипывает. Носом Ясе в окровавленный бок утыкается. Та даже не пищит.

Саша плачет.

Он воет протяжно, проклиная, и закрывает глаза, ему без нее жизнь не нужна.

С дерева срывается ворон.

Темнота давит на грудь. Вдохнуть не дает, дерет, выворачивая болью наизнанку. Яся мечется, скулит, вся сжимаясь в комок. Больно-больно-больно. Она обернуться пытается, мучительно выламывает кости, меняя облик, и с трудом дышит, раскинувшись на спине. Под ребра словно раскаленные прутья ввинчивают. Яра плачет от боли. Яра клубком сворачивается и кричит приглушенно, впиваясь до крови зубами в собственное запястье. Ей нестерпимо больно. Она кривится вся и вдруг содрогается, рывком переворачиваясь и падая на пол, больно обдирая руки.

Саша.

Ей Сашу надо найти.

Яра его слепо ищет, не видя от боли ничего, тычется всюду, скребя пальцами по полу. Ей к Саше нужно. Она его зовет отчаянно и вскрикивает испуганно, чувствуя ласковые руки на плечах.

— Милый, — ведьма ее держит осторожно, — Яр… Яра? — вдруг понимает Лена, и та вздрагивает, замирает на мгновение, с трудом переводя дыхание. — Милая. Он тут, рядом, Яра, не бойся. Мы с Верой тебя на кровать положили, Сашку поднять не смогли.

— Он?.. — Яра с трудом сглатывает. Яре дурно от боли, она по животу ладонью ведет, выше, грудь задевает, ошарашенно моргнув. Лена улыбается, протягивая ей тонкую легкую рубашку. — Где мой Саша?

Лена ей помогает — Яра даже встать не может, — дает в руки вцепиться, доползти и к меховому боку прижаться. Яра скулит тихонько, плачет, в Сашу уткнувшись.

— Саша-Сашенька, — всхлипывает, дрожа всем телом, — родной, любимый. Вернись ко мне, Сашенька! Вернись… — она рядом сворачивается, из рук ведьмы вырвавшись. Яра хнычет устало, измученно и улечься не может, стонет от боли. Яра живот накрывает, чувствуя горячую кровь. Она к Саше жмется, ладонью его шеи изодранной касается, отдавая все силы до последней капли, магией делясь, залечивая. Яра чувствует, как слабо бьется сердце ее волка.

Яра воет.

Яра ему с е б я отдает: магию, любовь, жизнь. Она голоса тихие слышит, Лена ее бережно гладит, держит, чтобы не металась. Яра рычит, скаля зубы, когтями впиваясь в кого-то. Ведьма вскрикивает болезненно. Яра пальцы сильные на своем запястье чувствует. Яра злится. Они ее с Сашей не разлучат.

— Лен, оставь! — узнает она голос Веры. — Он тебя порвет.

— Она.

— Он тебя разорвет в любом случае, даже девкой, если от Сашки оттащить попытаешься, — возмущается Вера. — Кир придет, перенесет их обоих. Дай плошку, — Вера что-то у Лены подхватывает, отмахиваясь от возмущений. Яра шипит, чуя сладкий запах крови. Яра все еще голодная. Она зубы скалит, порыкивая, пытаясь приподняться, ведьма ей сесть помогает, подхватывает.

— Пей, милая, — шепчет Лена, придерживая плошку. Яра едва не захлебывается, пьет жадно, обливаясь и с трудом глотая. Кровь разливается теплом внутри. Яра все выпивает, едва дыхание переводя, кашляет, зубы острые обнажая. Лена ее по дрожащей спине гладит, поправляя рубашку на остром плече. Яра рычит. — Ты себя подлечи, Ярка. Саша справится, ему отдохнуть, поспать. Он волк…

— На них все заживает, — подхватывает Вера, подливая ей крови в плошку. — Пей.

— Его топором!.. — плачет Яра. — Саша… Родной, — Яра к нему вновь прижимается, всхлипывая, головой мотает, когда ведьма ее поднять пытается. Яра слышит голоса чьи-то, Вера кого-то зовет ближе. Яра скалится яростно, собой Сашу закрывая, боясь, что снова его ранить попытаются. Яра плачет, готовая драться из последних сил, до последнего вздоха за своего волка драться. Кир осторожно к ней руки протягивает.

— Лен, она меня боится!

— Конечно боится! — возмущается Лена. — Ярка, мы Сашу на кровать перенесем, хорошо? Веришь мне? Не трону его, не обижу. Просто на кровать: там теплее и мягче. Хорошо, милая?

Яра губу кусает, испуганно дергая кофту, край ее комкая.

— Сашенька…

— С ним все будет хорошо, милая, — шепчет Лена. Яра кивает напряженно, цепко следя, как Кир берет волка на руки, перенося на кровать. Кир к Яре руки протягивает, но та рычит.

— Не трогай! — Яра щерится. — Я только его!..

— Да кто б спорил, — хмыкает Кир, оборачиваясь к Лене. Ведьма Яре помогает встать, опереться на себя, перехватывая за тонкую талию, до кровати дойти. Яра рядом с Сашей рушится, тут же к нему приникая, жмется доверчиво, подрагивающую лапу своей ладонью накрывая. Она плачет молчаливо, даже слезы не утирает, боль терпит, лишь в комочек скрутившись. Яра даже сквозь сон к Саше тянется.

Яра к нему в мучительной вязкой темноте забытья льнет, магией делится, залечивая жуткие раны. Она сама едва дышит. Яра мерзнет, подрагивая, плотнее прижимаясь, в грудь утыкается, всхлипывая во сне. Яра плачет.

Яра сашины теплые руки на спине чувствует. Она вскрикивает тихонько, просыпаясь, вырываясь из сна, цепляясь за Сашу изо всех сил:

— Сашенька?..

— Я здесь, сердце мое, — слабо отзывается тот. — Живой. Живая?.. — исправляется Саша, ведя пальцами по тонким плечам. Он чувствует, что она д р у г а я. — Яся-Яра, сердце мое, ты зачем к людям полезла? Они же тебя…

— За тобой! — испуганно урчит она, прижимаясь плотнее. Саша ее коснуться боится, сломать. Яра маленькая совсем, хрупкая, Саша гладит спину, осторожничая с раненым боком. — Я… Неправильно в человека, — Яра запинается. Она грустнеет, хмурится.

— Я-с-я, — Саша ее в нос чмокает, — я тебя люблю. Любого. Любую. Захочешь — обернешься, а сейчас просто полежи со мной.

Яра хнычет, ладонь к его щеке прижимая, гладит осторожно, пальцами в волосах запутываясь, пушистого уха касаясь. Яра на Сашу насмотреться не может. Яра боится потемневших глаз. Она знает: Саша е й боли никогда не причинит. Но внутри все трепещет от его взгляда. Яра в Саше не угрозу себе чует, а силу, темную и мрачную, ту, что когда-то себе гнилой лес подчинила, что чащу непролазную сделала своей.

Яра глаза прикрывает, хрипло выдыхая.

Саша, даже раненый, ослабевший, ощущается тьмой и огнем. Яра урчит удивленно, приподнимая верхнюю губу, ее влечет нестерпимо к его огню. Яра вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя его ладони на пояснице. Она догадывается, что Саша с ней своей силой делится, как она с ним раньше. Яра Сашу поцеловать тянется, прижимаясь к губам.

— Я люблю тебя, сердце мое.

— Твое, — улыбается Яра и осторожно, будто пробуя: — твоя?..

— Ясь?

Та смущенно прячется, морщится, задевая больной бок. Саша его бережно ладонью накрывает — у него в ушах все еще звучит ее крик. Саша своим теплом залечивает, Яра дышит ровнее, глубже.

— Ты никогда так не оборачивался?

— Никогда, — признается Яра, залившись краской. Она губы кусает, ерзая в его объятьях, ногами перебирает, пока Саша их между своими не зажимает. — Я… Тебе?

— Обернешься для меня потом? — спрашивает Саша, отводя длинные взлохмаченные волосы, и, все же не выдерживая, накрывает ладонью мягкую грудь. Яра дрожит невольно. К Саше привычно льнет, не понимая, что ей делать. Саша ее обнимает, баюкая в своих руках. — Прости меня, — он фырчит, — не удержался.

Яра нарочито громко у его горла зубами щелкает. Она вдруг зевает, скалится почти, все порываясь рот прикрыть, но Саша ее ладонь перехватывает, пальцы с ней переплетая. Яра голову на его руке устраивает, засыпая наконец-то спокойно.

Саша живой.

Саша рядом.

Она его сердце с л ы ш и т.

Яра слез уже не прячет, понимая, что его магия в ней самой вихрится.

Яра просыпается, когда уже светло, маленький домик — она с удивлением узнает дом ведьмы и занавески, отгораживающие кровать, — заливает холодное зимнее солнце. Она чувствует, что рядом никого нет, почти успевая испугаться, но слышит сашин голос. Яра на кровати осторожно садится, понимая, что больше ничего не болит. Яра тянется осторожно, вскидывая руки, и, отряхнувшись, все же обращается.

Яром быть привычнее.

Саша за занавесками рычит. Саша злится.

— И что? — спрашивает он недовольно. Яр второго мужского голоса пугается.

— Ты не думаешь, что они защищались? Он… Мавка твоя их девку сожрала, — Кир холоден, но он не злится.

— Я кроликов в лесу тоже немыслимо сожрал, что-то не припомню, чтобы они ко мне в нору с вилами заявились!

— Сашка к людям правильно относится, хоть и сам их не ест, — замечает вдруг Вера. — Люди — еда. Его мавке нужно их есть. Они что-то мясом не брезгуют.

— Люди, — Саша сплевывает зло, рычит. У него когти лезут, клыки, на подбородке шерсть пробивается — он волка в себе сдержать не может. — Перестали бояться леса. Жгут его, рубят. Они меня и мою мавку не боятся. Ленка. Беги, ведьма.

Та ему в руки вцепляется, трясет неистово, заклиная:

— Саша-Сашка, пожалей их, не губи всю деревню!..

Саша огня боится, потому что огонь в нем, в его крови, в его магии. Саша пламенем по домам проходится, что совсем к его лесу близко, черных воронов травит на людей, разламывая землю у них под ногами. Саша ястребом над деревней оборачивается. Саша кричит громко, крыльями огромными взмахивая.

Саша к Яру спускается, на колени перед ним, плачущим, встает, руки ему целует.

Саша Яру семь сердец приносит.


End file.
